You can't always get what you want, but…
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Se existia uma coisa que ele realmente queria, se pudesse fazer um único pedido para ser realizado, então pediria para Todd ser sua família. Não para que fossem parentes, não era isso. Queria poder formar uma família com ele. Neil/Todd. Slash.


**Título:** You can't always get what you want, but…  
**Categoria:** **Concurso NFF III/2013, Família**, Missing Scene; POV do Neil (só o fim que tem diálogo); Slash M/M; Drama, quase angst.  
**Advertências:** Alguns spoilers do filme. Algumas críticas a Igreja e a Família da época.  
**Resumo:** Se existia uma coisa que ele realmente queria, se pudesse fazer um único pedido para ser realizado, então pediria para Todd ser sua família. Não para que fossem parentes, não era isso. Queria poder formar uma família com ele.

**N.A:** Desculpa se houver algum erro ou discrepância c o filme, faz tempo q vi e ia sofrer demais para rever, mas precisava escrever algo deles e o tema do concurso me ajudou a plotar.

**You can't always get what you want, but…**

Neil estava meio deitado, meio sentado, encostado na parede de pedra da caverna em que se reuniam. Era fim de tarde de um domingo, a manhã fora preenchida pela missa semanal e obrigatória.

Sorriu ao ver como seus amigos se divertiam e conversavam um com o outro, bem, exceto Todd, que estava num canto, diretamente de frente para si, escrevendo algo num caderninho, divertindo-se a sua própria maneira. Por falar nisso, não era do jeito de Neil estar assim tão quieto, ele geralmente era o centro das confusões tanto quanto Charlie e dava sempre um jeito de arrastar Todd junto.

Não hoje, entretanto. Hoje ele ficara pensativo desde a missa, na verdade, desde o sermão. Ao invés de dormir como os outros alunos –e ele era um deles na maioria das vezes-, ficou ouvindo, tendo sua atenção presa ao ouvir a palavra "família". O padre falou e falou de quão importante e sagrada ela era, de como existia para formar a moral e os bons costumes nos seus descendentes, de como era sua função amar e ser amada por essa sua prole, independente de tudo, sempre visando colocá-los no bom caminho e muito mais que quando Neil comparava com as ações de sua família, só o deixava enjoado e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Se o dever da família era amar sua prole acima de tudo e por eles ser amada, então por que agiam como agiam? Ele não tinha dúvidas quanto aos descendentes, não conseguia imaginar uma criança que não sentisse alguma coisa por seus pais –pois não havia o dito na aula passada que o contrário do amor era a indiferença?-, independente do quanto a machucassem. Agora, quanto aos pais, sim. Seguir os bons costumes deveria mesmo estar acima da felicidade de seus filhos? Sinceramente Neil não via outro motivo para seu pai querer que ele fosse médico.

Ele suspirou, olhando para seus amigos. Se fosse pensar num grupo que realmente o amava, então era esse. Talvez até incluindo o sr. Keating, ousava dizer, talvez não a parte do amor, mas o aceitando e incentivando a viver plenamente e feliz.

E havia Todd, é claro, não existia ninguém que ele amasse mais ou o amasse de volta, gostava de acreditar. Ele provavelmente seria melhor em expressar o que sentiam um pelo outro em palavras, porém, essa era a mente de Neil, então teria que se contentar com as que conseguia formular.

Se existia uma coisa que ele realmente queria, se pudesse fazer um único pedido para ser realizado, então pediria para Todd ser sua família. Não para que fossem parentes, não era isso. Queria poder formar uma família com ele. Sempre vira essa ideia dele criar uma família sua como algo distante e desagradável –se imaginava com as roupas e expressão severa de seu pai-, mas não seria assim com Todd, conseguia imaginar isso de uma forma positiva se fosse com ele. Se fosse possível, casaria e teria filhos com Todd, bem, talvez não a última parte, exatamente, mas havia crianças por aí órfãs, não? Podia ver com clareza, ele e Todd com um bebê que amariam e cuidariam, apoiando seus sonhos quando crescesse.

E isso tudo que imaginava não era, em si, um sonho também? Já que nunca aconteceria. Só poderia ficar com o outro se fosse em segredo, como agora, sempre escondidos e temendo que a coisa mais bela em sua vida fosse descoberta. Todd decerto podia fazer um poema sobre isso, um bem triste, mas que te faria sorrir um pouquinho, mesmo que com amargura, mas um sorriso, acima de tudo. Como o que devia estar torcendo seus lábios agora.

-Ei, tudo bem com você?- Todd estava de pé a sua frente, piscando com os belos olhos preocupados.

-Vou ficar melhor se você sentar aqui do meu lado...- Neil deu um sorriso de verdade ao ver o outro corar e sentar-se o mais próximo o possível, mas sem parecer muito suspeito.

Neil deixou de lado todos os mecanismos de defesa que estavam acostumados a usar para esconder seus sentimentos e passou um braço pelos ombros do outro, aproximando-o de si, seu queixo tocando o topo da cabeça dele. Todd corou mais e se encolheu, mas não disse nada, relaxando somente um pouco depois, ao perceber que ninguém iria dizer nada.

Nada do que ficara refletindo até então importava agora. Enquanto estivesse ali, com Todd ao seu lado, tinha tudo o que precisava, tudo o que queria, pelo menos por enquanto, pelo menos por aqueles momentos preciosos em que compartilhavam o mesmo ar e o mesmo calor, ele era feliz e nenhum outro pensamento triste mudaria isso.

Pelo menos por agora.

**The End.**


End file.
